metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Death
thumb|300px|Death – Logo Death aus Tampa, Florida, USA, waren Pioniere des Death Metal seit 1984. Sie hat Death mit Struktur und Seele gemacht, unverkennbar ist sowohl die Gitarre als auch der Gesang. Death werden heute noch verehrt, für Mastermind Chuck Schuldiner wurde ... Die Band begründete den eher technischen und thrashlastigen Florida Death Metal. : → Siehe auch Massacre, Autopsy, Obituary, Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: *'Zombie Ritual' – (audio, 4:31 min) - vom 1987er-Album Scream Bloody Gore *'Pull the Plug' – (audio, 4:27 min) - vom 1988er-Album Leprosy *'Within the Mind' – (audio, 5:35 min) - vom 1990er-Album Spiritual Healing *'Lack of Comprehension' – (audio, 3:43 min) - vom 1991er-Album Human Geschichte von Death Die Geschichte von Death ist die Geschichte von Chuck Schuldiner (1967 – †2001), dem Mastermind. Die Liste von ausgetauschten Gitarristen, Bassisten und Schlagzeugern ist lang. Chuck begann 1983 mit 16 Jahren und starb tragischerweise 2001 an Gehirntumor. – Er war nicht ausreichend krankenversichert, thanx Mr. Bush. 1983 gründete Chuck als Schüler? mit Rick Rozz (Gitarre) und Kam Lee (Schlagzeug) zunächst die Band Mantas (selbstverständlich nach dem legendären Mantas von Venom). 1984 benannte man sich in Death um (Death Metal auf Seven Churches kam 1985 auf Platte, aber als Demo schon seit 1984?). 1985 gingen die beiden ... warum ? Deshalb nahm Chuck 1987 das Debütalbum Scream Bloody Gore nur mit Hilfe des Dummers Chris Reifert auf. 1986 gab es ein Intermezzo in Kalifornien ... Das Album war die Antwort auf Possesseds Debüt Seven Churches ... Reifert gründete anschließend aber sofort die Death Metal-Legende Autopsy (alle hasen Chuck ?). ... 1990 kommt als drittes Album die Spiritual Healing ... Chuck weigert sich auf die Europa-Tour zu gehen ... warum ? ... danach feuert Chuck die anderen natürlich. ... Ende 2001 reicht das gespendete Geld nicht mehr aus. Und jetzt kommt der tragische Hammer: : Chuck Schuldiner wurde am 13. Dezember 2001 aus dem Krankenhaus 'rausgekickt. Er starb eine Stunde später. Fuck die US-Idioten, die meinen, eine allgemeine Krankenversicherung bedeute eine kom.munistische Diktatur ! Die Alben von Death Death haben zwischen 1987 und 1998 sieben Alben gemacht und fast alle sind legendär. *1987 – Scream Bloody Gore – 1. Album - das war damals das deathigste, was es gab. *1988 – Leprosy – 2. Album - absolut spitze *1990 – Spiritual Healing – 3. Album - deutlich erwachsener, auch die Themen *1991 – Human – 4. Album - ein weiterer Meilenstein, sogar mit leicht jazzigen Einflüssen. *1993 – Individual Thought Patterns – 5. Album *1995 – Symbolic – 6. Album *1998 – The Sound of Perseverance – 7. Album Death gelten manchmal als erste Death Metal-Band nach Possesseds Debütalbum von 1986?, dabei gab es bereits zwei Bathory-Alben und Celtic Frost-Alben. 1. Album – Scream Bloody Gore Das Debütalbum Scream Bloody Gore (WP) wurde im November 1986 vom 19-jährigen Chuck aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1987 heraus. Die Originalversion dauert 37:51 min, die Wiederveröffentlichung dauert 45:27 min(?) *Florida Death Metal – 10 / / 12 / 14 Tracks, 37:51 / 45:27? min – 25. Mai 1987 bei Combat Records. thumb|250px|1. Album – Scream Bloody Gore Das war zur Veröffentlichung ein weiterer Rekord, es war das härteste Album bisher, durch den bereits kompletten Death-Sound und die Splatter-Texte. : 01 – Infernal Death – 2:54 – 02 – Zombie Ritual – 4:35 – 03 – Denial of Life – 3:37 – 04 – Sacrificial – 3:43 – 05 – Mutilation – 3:30 – 06 – Regurgitated Guts – 3:47 – 07 – Baptized in Blood – 4:31 – 08 – Torn to Pieces – 3:38 – 09 – Evil Dead – 3:01 – 10 – Scream Bloody Gore – 4:35 – Bonustracks der Wiederveröffentlichung: : 11 – Beyond the Unholy Grave – 3:08 – 12 – Land of No Return – 3:00 – : 13 – Open Casket (live) – 4:49 – 14 – Choke on It (live) – 5:58 – 2. Album – Leprosy Das zweite Death-Album Leprosy (WP) wurde im April 1988 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Florida Death Metal – 8 Tracks, 38:37 min – 12. August 1988 bei Combat Records. thumb|250px|2. Album – Leprosy Leprosy ... : 1 – Leprosy – 6:20 – 2 – Born Dead – 3:27 – 3 – Forgotten Past – 4:36 – 4 – Left to Die – 4:38 – 5 – Pull the Plug – 4:27 – 6 – Open Casket – 4:56 – 7 – Primitive Ways – 4:34 – 8 – Choke on It – 5:54 – 3. Album – Spiritual Healing Das dritte Death-Album Spritual Healing (WP) wurde 1989 in sechs Wochen aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1990 heraus. *Florida Death Metal – 8 Tracks, 43:23 min – 16. Februar 1990 bei Combat Records. Auf Spiritual Healing ging es nicht mehr um Gore ... Produzent war erstmals Scott Burns. Das Cover ist immer noch shit. : 1 – Living Monstrosity – 5:08 – 2 – Altering the Future – 5:34 – 3 – Defensive Personalities – 4:45 – 4 – Within the Mind – 5:34 – 5 – Spiritual Healing – 7:44 – 6 – Low Life – 5:23 – 7 – Genetic Reconstruction – 4:52 – 8 – Killing Spree – 4:16 – 4. Album – Human Das vierte Death-Album Human (WP) wurde im ... 1991 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Technical Death Metal – 8 Tracks, 34:02 min – 22. Oktober 1991 bei Relativity Records. Mit Human veränderte Death ihren Sound zum Technischen hin ... Es wurde ihr erfolgreichstes Album. Produzent war zum zweiten Mal Scott Burns. Natürlich hat Chuck (erst 24) danach wieder alle Bandmitglieder gefeuert. : 1 – Flattening of Emotions – 4:30 – 2 – Suicide Machine – 4:22 – 3 – Together as One – 4:09 – 4 – Secret Face – 4:36 – 5 – Lack of Comprehension – 3:43 – es beginnt mit coolen cleanen Tönen. 6 – See Through Dreams – 4:25 – 7 – Cosmic Sea – 4:28 – (Instrumental) 8 – Vacant Planets – 3:49 – Bonustrack auf der Japan-Version: : 9 – God of Thunder – 4:00 – (Paul Stanley) - (Kiss cover) Weblinks *Homepage – *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel (mit ID141) *Laut.de – Biographie en:Death Kategorie:Death